Talk:Stick Ranger
Unimplemented Features Should we make page on the known unimplemented features? I know of several, and would like to know if I should post it anywhere.-Combak 00:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) : I remember we already had a discussion about it somewhere. But I can't find it anymore. Anyway, we didn't come to a real conclusion. On the one hand we could tell about stuff we know, for example the stages, some items, and the head. Since we know about this stuff it might be interessting for our readers. It makes our wiki more attractive. However there are also two arguments against it: : First nothing of this has to get implemented for sure. For example we know about some cards (e.g. Satan's Card) are hidden in the code since a few version after the first implementation of the cards. But those cards have never made it into the game. Instead, other cards got implemented. Or another example: There was enemy head in the game which was located right behind the Cap and which was the last head in the image file. It looked a little bit like a jellyfish. Somewhere between ver3.4 and ver4.1 it got thrown out of the code. Instead we got Roundhead, Star, Gel and the fourth head, which is still unused. And nobody can guarantee us, that this one will ever make it into the game. : The second argument is about spoiling. For some people it's ruining the fun, if we tell them about future updates. Somehow Dan-Ball is also about this ritual to go every Friday morning to the webpage and look what we got this time. For example we knew about the gunner before it got implemented, and we could have spoiled: "Hey, we probably get a gunner within the next few updates." But shouldn't it be up to the game authors and publisher, when to release news about new features? : I'm not sure about this, and whether we should do it or not. We already have a thread in about it: "What we know is coming up". However if we do it, we have definitely to make clear, that there is absolutly no guarantee any of the stuff which we are telling will ever get implemented, no guarantee when the new features come, and no guarantee it will get implemented in the way which we described. --Justme2 09:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think a separate page wouldn't be a problem. Those who don't wanna see the spoilers don't have to go on that page. And as it's kind of a "rumor" page there is also no problem, if some things will never be implented. And I think it's also interesting to get to know about stuff that DIDN'T make it into the game like the "jellyfish head".Majorlee 10:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::: So... Yes or no? If you already made the page, where is it? -Combak 18:22, 13 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. To hide info we can use color-on-same-color writing. :::: Um ... don't know ... well, I guess we just try it. There isn't a page yet. How should we call it? "Stick Ranger rumors"? :::: Well, go ahead! Im waiting to find these things out! ZoshiX 00:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: -MAJOR BUMP- Well, is the page being created? ZX (Talk) 12:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: --Justme2 20:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Stub and improvements I think we can remove the soon. Some suggestions to improve this page: --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * Add a nice image of a fight with lot's of action (e.g. a level with air and ground enemies) together with the full game interface and some interesting stuff in the inventory. --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ** To add on to that: it'll be nice to have flashy elemental attacks (Boxer, Magician, Gladiator, Gunner) plus a Priest to showcase the aura. An inventory filled with all weapons as well as one of each compo would spice the image up. Anyone up to this task? --bewnt 01:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * Maybe remove the version history completely and place it on an own page ? --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ** Sounds like a good idea. --bewnt 01:54, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Version History I think we will have some problems to get the original announcement text of each version, unless we find some kind of webarchive, or someone who saved them. On the other hand why should we take the original description, because most of them are not very good English. We can get the content of the former updates from ha55ii's blog: * http://hassii.blog39.fc2.com/ (google translation). --Justme2 22:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) : We should use the original descriptions: after all, it is official. We can always explain the announcement if need be, but we should attempt to preserve the original announcements. --bewnt 01:38, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : I have translated the missing parts and added them, but they might not be accurate. I think a little revision would help. --Yonder 18:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : Ha55ii blocked the webarchive... logologologol 23:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Tutorials Hi! I noticed that some users make tutorials for stick ranger in their profile pages. Maybe you should make seperate pages like "Tutorial by Bewnt" and put it in category "stick ranger tutorials". osko * Sounds like a good idea. This idea is implementable if there is a good number of quality guides around. --bewnt 09:56, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ** I like it, too. But the tutorial main page which lists all those guides, should make very clear, that those tutorials are only based on the opinion of the author. It might be possible, that some of the advices are not good and some of the information listed in the tutorial might even be wrong or misleading, because no other wiki author has checked it. And I agree with Bewnt, those guides should have at least a minimum of quality. Bewnts is fine, for example. Bildramers Stragegies are currently a little bit too thin in my opinion, because he doesn't give any arguments for his advices (I wouldn't even agree with some of them). But if he would include some reasons and justification I think also such a very short list of general advices is OK. --Justme2 13:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) *** Definitely a must to warn all readers that the tutorials are based on personal opinion. All articles on the Wiki are factual and unbiased, and it should be kept that way. It would be important to have some organization too - for example, the version in which the guide was created must be made clear, so as to not confuse readers. My guide, for example, will likely be outdated by V3.0. --bewnt 13:24, 21 November 2008 (UTC) **** Well, it's okay to put a guide on your user page. We may create a collection of these guides! Steamx 15:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Additional Information What about some additional information f.g. you can't use other players savegame or edit with CheatEngine.Steamx 15:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * I think it would be possible to have "Save" or "Savegame" as a page on its own, and mention that your savegames cannot be used by others. As for cheat engines.. I feel that hacking of/cheating in the game should be brought up in the Wiki at all. --bewnt 15:40, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ** It should !? Guess you missed the 'not'. By the way, is anyone able to create a better table for the history? I'm thinking of the kind you can merge/hide.Steamx 19:01, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *** What do you mean by merge/hide? A table with a button which folds/unfolds the table to only the title line? If you really want, I can creat this. But this is some work ... --Justme2 19:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) **Ehm, I was able to load anothers player savegame with the get/set field. There was this guy who posted his savegame data in the comments section. The original comment from Soron is missing now, but take a look at "/me #PKgLyNfs 2008/11/21 23:09" and at "Toby #Bh9jBpQl 2008/11/21 22:04". --Justme2 19:32, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Images of Stick Ranger I'd like to include some screenshots on this page where you can see the stick rangers in real action. I have made a few by myself but I don't really know which of those are good and which are not, and I didn't want to upload dozens of images, which are later all unused except for maybee two or three. Because of this I have given some examples at this thread in the danball forums. Please tell me there (or here) which ones you like the most. And If you also have some good images please publish them there.--Justme2 15:27, 1 December 2008 (UTC) : Instead of clogging the main page up, I suggest having a "Stick Ranger Collage" page where we post any interesting pictures we have. How we'll choose which pictures go up the page and which don't (we can't have one person uploading a hundred images!) is another story, but I like that idea - it gives a more "realistic touch" to the Wiki, instead of plain old text (though I suppose that's what readers are here for - the raw data and statistics). As far as possible, if anyone have an image to display, upload it to Imageshack and post it on the forum first, and we'll vote on the forum. --bewnt 15:32, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :: We can do this two, but I'd like to have at least one or two of the nicest screenshots at the Stick Ranger main page. There's a lot of empty space at the right side of this page. --Justme2 19:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::: We can have one screenshot at the right of "About". However, we shouldn't be placing screenshots to the right of headers such as "weapon" and "item", unless the screenshot is relevant to the respective headers. --bewnt 02:47, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Missing articles for Stick Ranger We don't have any good information about the following topics: * Death of Stick Rangers, including "Game Over" * The inventory * A third thing which I currently can't remember. --Justme2 01:08, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :* Death of stick rangers is lumped together with LP. We'll construct a "character" page though, so we'll add that in as well. :* Ah yes, the inventory. We'll need a blank inventory screenshot. :* A third thing which I currently can't answer. :--bewnt 01:54, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Version Number We should include the current version number of SR somewhere (ideally prominent) on this page. Question is, where? We should also standardise this across all games. --bewnt 08:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, we can do this. But whats the goal of it? Just telling "This is the actual version of the game" ? Or more "The wiki has information about the game up to this version" ? : Maybe we could do a small (right floating) game infobox. We place a logo (maybe those from the left side on http://dan-ball.jp/en/) into this box on top, above or below the image the game name (bold and larger font). Then we write in a very large font the current version number, below this there is always a small link to the version history or timeline, and then we add maybe two lines with the date of the first version and the date of the last version. And we add a direct link to the game and a direct link to the comment board. And if we want we can also include a link to other games. --Justme2 11:46, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::Good idea. Maybe we could do this with the Powder Game article. --Yonder 11:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Shared Stick Ranger Account It gets more and more difficult to test every new thing in Stick Ranger. For example when there is a new card, and you have to test it with a lot of old weapons to see with which weapon it combines, and where it really has an effect. Or if there is a new weapon you have to check whether it can be combined with each of the old cards. I think it makes sense to build up one ore more accounts, which we share for testing purpose amongst all the wiki authors. I have already build up an account only for this purpose wich has now four different games and maybe more than 30 save game codes. This includes for example: * The classic combination (Sniper, Magician, Boxer, Gladiator) with all 32 weapons in the inventory * A Game with Priest, Magician, Sniper, and Gladiator. * A team with three Priests and a Gladiator to see aura effects. * Games with partially revealed word maps * A game with 4 Gladiators (for direct comparison) * Games where lot's of SPs are still open. * Games with a small collection of some basic combo items * ... Also I have the PW and code for an account for which somebody posted on the comments board, which has every card (except for Onigiri's). But I still want to create one or two of card collecting account by myself. So if you are interested in using this and helping, I would create a project page with lots of save game codes with explanations. I don't want to publish the passwords, but I am willing to send it per email (using the wiki function) to every author, which has done at least a little bit helpful stuff for the wiki. What do you think of this suggestion? --Justme2 18:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :Very nice. But I suggest protecting the page, because there might be people around that may change the save game code, messing up a lot of things. Also, I think you should not include password and username. --Yonder 00:48, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ::See Dan-Ball_Wiki:Shared accounts for Stick Ranger! --Justme2 14:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) o.O Has anyone noticed that the world map looks oddly like Europe???--Sand master 19:26, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Does this mean we'll head into Asia as we cross the map?-- SandMaster (ODBF, BSGF, Talk) 15:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :To me, this doesn't look like Europe at all... --Yonder 16:32, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :No, not really. Spain (=Town+Opening Street) is way to small). The boot of Italy is completely missing. Also the fuzzy coastline of Greece. England is there, but Ireland is missing. Cavern 1 could be Denmark, which might be OK. But there shouldn't be such a lake in France. Even for the Lake Constance south of Germany this lake is too big. And the Black Sea (big lake) is too far in the north. Also the forests are located at places which are not known for lot's of forest. And if Hill Country should correspond to the Alps, the map is really distorted. --Justme2 17:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Distorted, yes, but it still corresponds to what we see as Europe. If you look at it, it really DOES look like Europe...--(SM) : IMO, Europe wasn't the first thing that came to my mind when I saw the world map. Even now, it still didn't trigger the Europe resemblance in my mind, not until SM brought the case up anyways. Most importantly, when on the topic of Europe, listen to the Europeans. me2 says it doesn't really look like Europe, therefore it does not. Case closed. --bewnt 12:53, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Many countries would be missing deep under the sea. I don't think ha55ii did it on purpose. Bildramer 14:36, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Play guides, tutorials and walkthroughs We already discussed about this issue somewhere in the past (see section Tutorials above): Shall we create a page for Play guides, tutorials and walkthroughs? I think we might have some well written guides by now. It might be enough. Of course we must warn all readers that the tutorials are based on personal opinion. And we have to put some rules about the quality of these tutorials. What do you think? --Justme2 10:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : Stick Ranger guides, tutorials and walkthroughs has been created. The warning shall be used on every guide page! --Justme2 14:03, 14 June 2009 (UTC) 'Main article: ...' I think "Main article:" is overused, and the sections are too small (5-6 sentences and 3 main articles). Can't we add a notice like "For more information, please visit the respective blah blah..." and turn the titles into links? Bildramer 12:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, we want to make things short, so we cannot write "for more information visit blah blah blah...". "Main article:" gets things to the point. --Yonder 12:06, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :: We could do it in a similar way like in articles village and town. This means: Write just one or two sentences about the topic, and then use "For further details see main article: '''Whatever" --Justme2 15:48, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Size Anybody know how big the stick ranger game screen is in pixels? :Yes. The game area is 512×256 which corresponds to 64×32 tiles of size 8×8 (see size of File:Seaside_1.png). The full game screen is 512×384. --Justme2 21:17, 23 July 2009 (U i know the chat about unimplied features are over ( but i just saw it and wanted to leave msg ) i think there should be a web about spoilers, it's cool to know what might come up ( at lease you know something might come up, like ver 5.1 took so long i almost thought stick ranger ended =( even if a few hidden stages like desert, mist groves, and submarins shrine are not out yet) Stick Canada? hmm... doesnt the stick ranger map look a bit similar to canade? ( not including the stages ) i know it doesnt look exactly like canada, but a bit similar? it does... so what? Jekr 14:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Any one want stupid fan art? here The Masked 21:07, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Black Wiki Page Colour for SR just wanted to ask: what would you think about changing the colour of the wiki pages for stick ranger to black (like the japanese one)? is it even possible? it would be much easier with all the black backgrounds of the enemies, weapons and drop items... i think it's look better...--Majorlee 00:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Why work unecessarily and then find out it doesn't look good? Also, what's the point in just doing it for the Stick Ranger pages? --Yonder 21:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::i get what you mean, but i just had the thought as i saw the japanese wiki and imho it just looks better... i couldn't know how much work it is, that's why i asked. and for the other games: i don't play the other games much so i can't speak for the other games better: i wouldn't mind as i don't care that much... ^^'...--Majorlee 21:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) poison?? i have another question, is poison powerful? so much temas on pvp use poison attacks and they always say ' continueous poison = awesome but poison only deal 4 damage, so is there some special effect the poison does? --Ruisen2000 20:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC)ruisen2000 It deals 4 damage per frame. That means that it deals 200 damage per second (50fps in the game). Poison damage is also influenced by a Priest's aura, so a Priest with a 100% AT aura would make the poison do 400 damage. --Yonder 17:49, February 16, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean by "per frame"? Ruisen2000 01:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC)ruisen2000 :A frame can be described as a unit of time in a game like Stick Ranger. In SR there are 50 frames per second. --Yonder 02:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Cooldude48 just spamed this oage again, fix it please What if your computer is running slow? Does that lower the framerate and therefore you do less damage? AlfredWeewoo 23:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) No. The frames per second (fps) will change depending on how fast your computer is. The highest it can go on SR is 50 fps. It can go much lower.DJ Shadowclaw 00:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) If it says 4-4, it means per frame, 50fps, so 4*50=200 per second. That is very powerful. My bow does 3-4 poison for 4s so it does from 600 or 800 poison damage every shot. CHASE248 (talk) 11:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Hacking? I know how to hack the game with cheat engine(as do allot of people) but do we have/need a page on how to do this and also an item ID list? the item ID list would help allot in testing because we could simply get any setup without hunting for items as to make testing compo items effects a matter of work rather than patience. what is your opinion? ~~Karoo seems you are addicted to ce. But if we add CE tutorial in here everyone will do it and the game become unfair. -Preceding signed comment added by logologologol 02:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC) and yes, i know how. stick ranger class idea's would'nt it be possible to add the maskers because I think it is a great idea except you could probably change the name to shaman, I know the first name was good because I thought I would suggest another name to make it easy.~Zonedweller Version 10.0! Celebrate for SR 10.0 Version! YYYAAAAYYY! -Preceding signed comment added by logologologol 23:23, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Official Guide to Stick Ranger? I've been looking around at the guides on the wiki and all of them so far seem to be somewhat affected by author opinion, I've even tried following the SR Help Center to help out people who get stuck in their current games, but nobody has posted there for a long time. I kinda wanna have something within the wiki where people who are stuck and/or people who want to try out SR and use a really good team the first time around, so I was thinking maybe there could be an official guide to SR on the wiki- one that has only hard facts and multiple authors. However, in order to make it worthwhile, we would need data on every class's best builds (plural, because there is no single best build or best class, or even best team), as in data like how well different build combos work together, what the ultimate build for handling each weapon is (for example, the Electric Shock 5 orb, (one of) the best Magician build(s) (by 11.4's current max level at end-game) for handling that weapon would have 30 DEX, maybe at least 100 or more STR, then rest MAG, with the weapon having a Bullet's Card 4 and Quick's Card 5 installed in it, causing the deadly effect to be at least doubled, done from a fair distance away, and then fired off rather rapid fire, making it hard for the enemies (the normal ones anyway) to ever get close enough to even attack the Magician, as long as there aren't too many faster enemies on the screen or enemies with thunder resistance, and even so, another Magician using an Atomic Ray 5 that has a Quick's Card 5 (second Atomic Ray 5 in inventory with a Pierce's Card 2, 3, or 4 instead for situational use (rough terrain)) and Guide's Card 5 with the exact same stats as the first Magician would balance things out if enemies tried getting too close, and if the remaining two characters were Priests that only ever invested SP into STR and had weapons that had either very similar range (Catapult's Card 4 or 5 on Long Iron Staff 4 (for the 100 STR Magicians example)) and better AT boosting capabilities (add Red Stone 5) (to really make things yet even harder for the enemies), or at least just over half the Magician's range and better defense capabilities (Green Stone 5 + Black Crystal 5/Silver Crystal 5 on Long Iron Staff 4 (extra(s) in inventory using Purple Crystal 5 if Silver Crystal 5 is chosen) to attract the enemies attention to the Priest(s) first, only to not be able to do much to the Priest(s), holding up the enemies so the Magicians can keep assailing them without much fear of being harmed themselves, making for an overall team setup that gives the enemy no chance what-so-ever due to the extra damage the Magicians would deal under the effects of the over 400% AT aura). Anyway, I have a feeling even that little example I gave was slightly biased, thus why multiple authors would definitely be needed for making an official guide to SR right here on the wiki. Anyone who finds this idea interesting and/or has questions to ask me, please respond. RadiantDarkBlaze 06:16, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Didn't we already have The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide? Ivan247Talk Page 07:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, okay, but, uh, that guide still has a few serious issues. I looked at a build that was probably supposed to be the best possible way to deal damage with the Charge Punch 5, and it recommends 20 DEX and 100 MAG, which is pretty much the best stats for the boxer with that weapon as I calculated on my own even after seeing it a few times around the wiki, then it turns around and says to equip Bullet's Card's 4 (100% damage increase) and Ruby 4. But now that Bullet's Card 5 is out, and adds 6 bullets, this is a 120% damage increase. If there is even one inaccuracy in the guide, there are likely more, and the presense of inaccuraies in a guide of any sort makes it not very good- in this case, the guide needs more authors double-checking it every so often or at least far more frenquently than they have been as of late, because I wasn't even aware of the existence of The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide until you pointed it out to me. It never shows up in the Recent Wiki Activity zone to the right side of the wiki pages, or, at least, it hasn't been showing up there for a long, long time. Is there nothing we can do to draw more attention to The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide so more authors are double-checking the facts on it, cleaning it up so it looks nicer, and providing more facts and tips for it? The idea is really good, however people have not been giving it quite enough attention. RadiantDarkBlaze 09:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) It actually was the guide which was edited by the most editors...... But since the community is moving to the FB wiki, activity here decreased. So outdated data probably exist. So maybe we will rename it to so it says it is the official one after we gain enough support? Ivan247Talk Page 09:45, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, forgot to mention that we also need to update it before making it "official". So, since this guide already has numerous contributions from different users, it is better to turn this guide Official after cleaning up while retaining the useful info from it. Ivan247Talk Page 09:55, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, sounds good. Anything other than digging through the guide to help clean it up I can do to help draw more attention to it for now, or should I just stick to being one of the people cleaning it up for now? RadiantDarkBlaze 21:05, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I wasted 10 mins on reading this post.LOL But I may try to clean it up when I'm free. Yathimc (talk) 17:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism Someone tried replacing the whole Stick Ranger page with one, rather inappropriate line, which I immediately hit the undo button on. It was a guest editor that did that. Someone please find out that person's IP and block them from editing again- I have other things to attend to right now. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Done! Ivan247Talk Page 07:28, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Team of people? Since when is SR made by a team of programmers? At what point has there been any evidence put forward to support this claim? Has he ever mentioned them on his blog? Why would he even need a team for a game so relatively easy to update? I'm correcting it. QwertyuiopThePie (talk) 01:52, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Stick Ranger is an adventure in different countries. The blog says that the map extension is Xinzhou. link Poisonshot ProfileTalk 11:49, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Nope. The original blog in Japanese did not mention any places. Don't trust Google translate this time. Ivan247Talk Page 11:57, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Did Dan-Ball bite the dust or somethin'? Seriously. I want to continue making more parts of my SR play-through, and twice in a row on two different days (today being the second day) the site was down. Anyone else got any better idea as to just what's going on with Dan-Ball? (Quick disclaimer here- I don't actually think Dan-Ball would go down for good so suddenly, but this is ''really'' annoying). ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:52, September 14, 2013 (UTC)'' :Hell, I have to agree with you there (I know how annoying it can be when a site goes down and there's nothing you can do about it). But I think it's a bit early to jump to conclusions. There are loads of reasons why Dan-Ball may be up and down: Server/hosting issues, personal problems regarding paying for a host, etc... I guess the only thing we can do right now is just wait it out and hope it comes back again... Aside from that I really don't know :/ 01:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::If you check that "Dan Ball seems to be down" blog post, you'll find, in the comments, a link to a post by Ha55ii on his blogspot, which basically states that the servers are having issues. I highly doubt that Dan Ball is dying. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::It's back online now Ftaghn Talk 02:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Now it seems to be down again. Don't tell me Dan-Ball will really die... -Logo 09:14, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ha55ii posted a new blog post recently stating that the Dan-Ball site is also facing cyber attacks. This is not going to be an easy fight for Ha55ii. We can only wish him success in fighting against the attack. Ivan247Talk Page 15:16, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Wait ''WHAT?!'' DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::CYBER ATTACKS?!?!?!?!?!' FUCK- ''THAT'S WHY JAVA KEEPS PROMPTING ME TO GIVE SR PERMISSION TO RUN!!! Crap- hope I didn't open my computer up to anything yet. What type of bastard does it take to think attacking any site is okay?!?!?! Let alone Dan-Ball. That's just crossing the line. I believe most people reading this would agree. ::::::The reason why Java always prompts you before running is because of the increased security settings that was implemented through updates. It will appear on every site, not just Dan-Ball. Ivan247Talk Page 09:22, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh. That's a relief then. Still not too happy with the hacker, though. Just why? (Rhetorical question). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 17:45, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::To the hacker attacking Dan-Ball, if you ever read this: Leave Dan-Ball alone godammit. You have been warned. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh dang that was like the one thing I feared. This is bad and I hope things will get back to normal quickly, as it would be really bad if Dan-Ball were to be shut down because of that. Let's hope Ha55ii will fight off those hackers. :::::But seriously, holy cow man. Of all the possible sites, they choose Dan-Ball? Samuel17 (talk) 22:53, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::.... We should probably find a way to make and keep a back-up of Stick Ranger, and make a new one every time SR is updated. Just so even if a hacker does shut Dan-Ball down, we'll still have Stick Ranger. It seems to me the most likely things that stop Stick Ranger from being playable offline (from the jar file or a saved version of the page) are the tie to browser cookies and the VS Mode network. If only I were a little more tech-savvy, I would figure out a way around that myself. Unfortunately I'm not so I'll have to ask someone else to do that. Always better safe than sorry. But yeah, I have to say, of all the possible sites out there.... it had to be Dan-Ball?!?! I totally see where you're coming from on that one Samuel. I guess, out of over a billion people on Earth, I don't know for sure, though I'm guessing there'd be at least.... 1000 hackers. Low percentage for sure, though after taking into consideration it's a sidestream game site that's got a fair amount of popularity, unfortunately that probably makes it slightly more of a target. Likely a "test-run-before-hitting-Facebook-or-something". Out of 1000 hackers, yeah, there's going to be one that notices the just-slightly-out-of-the-way sites like Dan-Ball, and each hacker.... I don't know how many the 'average' is for sure, though I would imagine it's at least 2-3 sites per hacker, if not 5-6. Yeah. Just.... ugh. I usually try not to think about that sort of thing, but, well, some luck I'll have with that plan now. (There is no text emoticon that can accurately get across how this (hacker) makes me feel, so I'm not gonna make a fool of myself trying to find one). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 08:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Backup is quite not-possible, since SR need to check the cookie of Dan-ball account in order to work. (It will check whether the save code is belongs to that account.) Yathimc (talk) 09:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Okay then, so, somehow fool it into thinking the computer it's downloaded to is the 'account' if downloaded? Replace the need for cookies with something else for the back-up versions? (Either that or make it so the 'back-up' is hosted right here on the wiki and use cookies here)? Just.... something needs to work. Tell me the flaws with my plans here, I'll keep trying to brainstorm until I successfully come up with something that might work. We're not always on at the same time as each other, so it's not like I'd be wasting all the time I have even if there really is absolutely nothing. I just need to be absolutely 100% sure nothing will work before I give up on this entirely. From what I know so far it seems like there could potentially be something we can use. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 09:31, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I hope Dan-Ball will be safe. Dan-Ball seems to have lots of problems lately... First servers issues, now "cyber attacks"? SRSLY? Honestly, I'd prefer having the moon explode than this. Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 11:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :::::Works just well these two days. Let's just pray it will never happen again... -Logo 11:42, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm pleased to note that after you made this comment, Dan Ball is now experiencing server issues. SHUT THE FUCK UP. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:40, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Coincidences happens, DMS. Anyways, it seems to work properly for me now. Apparently, Dan-Ball's server is just going in waves; sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. So uh yeah. That problem needs to be fixed quickly, as it gets pretty annoying. Samuel17 (talk) 21:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::At least the main SR page is always up. Why keep only the game pages though, and not the whole site? [ 0176 ] 19:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::The system shuts down because the admins are connected to a server, and we connect to that. then some hacker/idiot runs into this, messes with some coding, and alerts the admins' computers. they shut off the server as they fight, just to save us. We should be thankful they're guarding us from malware. CHASE248 (talk) 11:49, November 7, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Need a lvl 80+ Team code plz! Can someone paste a code for any lvl 80+ team with a gladiator? I will post my level 52 team if u want. CHASE248 (talk) 02:16, November 6, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 Care to post your username and password for Dan-Ball along with that team code? Sharing teams is quite impossible otherwise- team codes are specific to one user. I personally wouldn't recommend team sharing anyway- there's a certain pride in getting really far on your own from my experience. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I chose instead to make the veery first Stick Ranger Crew! :D I run the Wolves, check out the page if u want. CHASE248 (talk) 00:02, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Chase248 Okay, not sure if your idea works as is, though I did put a pretty big post on the talk page for "The Wolves" crew as for how it could work- it's not too shabby an idea though there do need to be rules and guidelines for it to work. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:43, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Ideas for new updates My idea for a new update vor ver. 15 or SOMETHING, would be sound, that would be awesome. CHASE248 (talk) 12:40, November 15, 2013 (UTC)CHASE248 There is a reason there is also a "Fan-Ball" wiki. Google it- you'll find it. It's where fans of Dan-Ball games such as Stick Ranger or Powder Game put their ideas for future updates of the games. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:39, November 17, 2013 (UTC) '' I need a CODE for teams Hey, I was wongering if you need a button to get a code for my LV72 team, which is Rank 7. It would be good if you were to put Get code on the right, which is found on the end of button Delete, to get a code so I can continue the adventure, and ONLY display when it's my team. LV72 team is mine. '''AntonioS3 (talk) 12:58, October 12, 2014 (UTC) AntonioS3 Stick Ranger? TooOo!? if you get that reference you get a cookie So I've heard bits and rumors around places that Ha55ii said he may be considering an SR2. Can someone who browses update blogs confirm or deny this? If this is true... '''''Oh shit. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:52, December 23, 2016 (UTC)